rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Status Effects
Status effects are effects that change the game-play within Rogue Lineage. These effects can vary from injuries, curses, or statuses such as burning. Injuries debuff the player until they meet with a doctor, and the statuses wear off with time or doing a specific action. Note that Dzins are immune to any and all mental injuries. Injuries Frostbite Frostbite occurs when the player's temperature has reached its lowest point. If the player does not burn themselves or raise their temperature, they will eventually die from this injury. Burns Burns are a distasteful scar that occurs when a player has burned too long while knocked out. The outcome of this is when you get put on fire again for an amount of time you will die (quicker than normal). Broken Ribs Broken Ribs can occur by being injured bare handed, or with a sword. When a player has this injury, they take more damage from attacks, similar to that of the Curse effect. Broken Leg Broken Legs occur from falling from high places, or being injured by abilities or players. It slows the players walk-speed significantly, they cannot run, and they lose the ability to dash. Also, this removes the 5th light attack from light combos if fighting bare-handed. Broken Arm Broken arm occurs from being injured bare-handed, or rarely from falling from high places. While the player is injured, they cannot carry players or climb. Concussion Concussions occur when being injured bare-handed, or by being hit with Pommel Strike. When this happens, players screens become blurry. It may become blurry to the point where the player cannot read other messages. Blindness Blindness is caused by being injured with a dagger, or for using World's Pulse extensively as a Dzin (blindness becomes more severe the longer it's used. This disappears automatically. If World's Pulse has been used long enough they will be completely blind). When this occurs, areas appear much darker to the player, and can make it impossible to see within some areas. Trauma Trauma occurs when a player combat logs (When the IN DANGER Your life is at risk sign appears), during the Master Illusionist quest (maybe ultra illusionist via Intermissious, I dunno.), or executes too many people. This causes the player to occasionally bow down and repeatedly and near players and yell the word 'PLEASE!' for a few seconds. While they are like this, they are heavily exposed to attacks. Unlike other injuries, this must be cured at a therapist, super/ultra illusionists, but not a doctor.( You can also get trauma if a player hits you with a pebble and combat logs you so that when you leave you lose a life, this is annoying and makes a lot of players rage quit) (always log in a place where no one would go to) (I think that Ultra Illusionist can give a state of this where the game will emit a loud static noise similar to when a Satanic Manipulation pursues you, but only for a short time.) Insanity (Grippo Mode) Insanity is caused by executing too many players (while having Trauma? Unconfirmed), Ultra Illusionists as one of the 5 stages of Insanity (Intermissious), the quest to obtain Master Illusionist, and Surgeon Eyes. While insane, the borders of the screen will become dark, and the player will try to execute any players knocked out near them, including house members. Unlike other injuries, insanity must be cured at a therapist, or cured by Super/Ultra Illusionists, but not a doctor. (Note the description of this was changed so if you go please it wasn't insanity) Dzins are immune to this. Depression (Cliffo Mode) Depression is caused by combat logging (unconfirmed), and can be obtained from Master Illusionists as one of the 5 stages of Insanity (Intermissious) the quest to obtain Master Illusionist, and from Surgeon Eyes. During Depression, you will constantly hear whispers. If your character faces a high enough cliff (wall-climb to Cardinal/Forest gate, Sea of Dust ravine, borders of Sleeping Forest, etc), the screen will shake violently as you will no longer have control over your character, and he/she will begin to run and jump off the cliff, possibly breaking a leg. This can be cured by a therapist, Super/Ultra Illusionists, but cannot be cured by a doctor. Dzins are immune to this. Satanic Manipulations Me the current editor not having experienced this, hopefully someone has and can give a better description. During (I believe) the 4th or 5th stage of insanity, (can not be gained by combat logging.) which can be given by a Master Illusionist (Intermissious), and during the Master Illusionist quest. Occasionally, you will see slender, black figures, typically sitting mid-air almost anywhere, acting as a blockade. You will hear higher-pitched and soft whispers from these mobs caused by Intermissious when you're near one. If you attempt to go up to it, a loud blast of static will sound, and the Satanic Manipulation will give chase in you. If it does reach you, your screen will violently shake and turn red, a loud noise will blare through your speakers/headphone, and your health will be dropped down to 10%-30%. (Don't know how to word the rest of this) After being attacked by one of these, your Lives/Days survived meter will all be red, and will all read 0. This can be cured by super/master Illusionists, Therapists, but not doctors. Dzins are immune to this. Vampirism Vampirism is caused by harvesting a Bloodthorn or by being fed on by another Vampire while you are on your last life. Vampires have red-eyes. Vampires start burning immediately once exposed to the sun, and take more damage from fire. In exchange, they deal more knockback, regenerate health way quicker, deal more damage and move faster than regular humans. However, the vampires gain a "Feed" tool. They must use this tool to feed off of other players and restore their own hunger. Once they run out of hunger, they slowly start beginning to grow weaker and weaker. This can only be treated by drinking a Silver Sun while not having learned any Vampire skills. = Status Effects Curses Curses appear as a dark aura centered around the torso, and last for nearly a minute, or until combat ends. While cursed, the player takes more damage from attacks. Curses can be stacked for more damage. Burning Burning is caused when the player's heat temperature raises to the max, or when the player jumps into open fires. It lowers health until the player is knocked out, and can inflict the burn injury. If the burn continues while the player is knocked out, they will die unless the fire is put out. Freezing Freezing is a status inflicted by Gelidus or being in the Tundra. It lowers body temperature significantly, if body temperature reaches its lowest state, it may cause frostbite. If you can't burn yourself or get warmer at this point, you will automatically die. Poison Poison is a status effect inflicted in a handful of ways: Being hit by weapon skills such as Serpent Strike or Shadow Fan, being hit by an emerald enchanted weapon and triggering the proc, being hit by a Scroom's Detoxify skill, coming into contact with the toxic lake outside of Scroomville, or drinking the blood of a Scroom while under the effect of Vampirism. Poison will slowly drain the player's health for a set period of time, up to the point of being knocked out. There is no cure of poison, thus making it a fatal thing to come across while in combat. Poison will never flat out kill a player.